Sectional folding doors are well known in the art and are widely used all over the world. Typically, such a sectional door comprises a plurality of rectangular panel sections, the total area of which is equal to the area of the aperture that needs to be closed, and the width of which is close to the width of the aperture that needs to be closed. The panel sections are joined to each other at their longitudinal edges with hinges that can be flexed in only one direction with a maximum angle of no more than 90°. The average thickness of such sections is typically about 40 mm, and they are made of lightweight aluminum or plastic. The door moves on two lateral rails by means of rollers. The rails have three sections—vertical, transitional/bending, and horizontal. When the door is vertical, the sections make a solid panel, closing the aperture. When the door is opening, the sections move up, pass the transitional/bending section, and move into the top horizontal surface. When the door is in the horizontal position, it is situated under the ceiling and above the user. The door area remains invariable—the sections of the garage door occupy the same amount of space both in the open and closed positions. Because of this property, the prior art door occupies a lot of space when the aperture is open, which may not be practical in every application.